


20 Galleons

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Bromance, Crack, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short, Tattoos, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Sirius and James make a bet.Money and the threat of tattoos are involved.





	20 Galleons

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I read to much fanfiction and here I am, falling into the void which is the Marauders.   
Not Peter tho cuz he’s an asshole

“20 Galleons, right here, right now,” Sirius said boldly, holding said money out in the palm of his hand. “You’re on,” James smirked, rummaging through his pockets for proof he had the money. 

“If you ever date one Lily Evans I will give you this money in my hand,” Sirius promised. “And if I do not, I shall give you this money in my hand,” James finished, a competitive smirk on his face. 

They shook on it. 

It was an only second year, James thought, he had plenty of time to win his Lily’s heart. 

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

“I believe a speech is in order!” Called out James from the front of the small Room. People quietened down. 

“Now let me tell you a story-“ Sirius smiled and groaned way too loud-“ shush Padfoot; it’s a good story. So, let me tell you a story. Two boys, both incredibly good looking one more than the other, of course,” he sent a wink at Sirius, “these two boys made a bet. They bet that one would be able to win the heart of who they gave theirs too. 20 Galleon. So, Sirius; my best man. Hand it over you git.” 

The room chucked, all turning to look at Sirius. “I already gave you the money!” Sirius called out with a chuckle. “Lies!” “Alright, alright,” He laughed, waking up to the small stage and handing the money over to his best friend. “I guess you were right.” “Always am mate, always am.”

“My best friend, Prongs, the joker.” He spoke to the crowd, patting his friend on the back. “He forgot the rest of the deal.” 

“We, if I remember correctly, agreed that if you didn’t date her by the time 5th year came around, you would tattoo my name onto your arse.” 

“Oh, Padfoot I knew you were gonna bring that up,” James sighed, smirk still solidly in place. Without missing a beat, he turned around a pulled at the top of his trousers, revealing Sirius’ name written neatly just at the top of his butt cheek. 

Sirius could have died with laughter right there and then. 

He ventured closer and sure enough, wrote in thick black ink said “Sirius Potter, my brother.” He ignored the tears as he embraced James tightly. 

This was not how he imagined the wedding to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
Comments, Bookmarks and Kudos are deeply appreciated.


End file.
